


Sortir

by BroadwayItBitch



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Gen, Good Friend Robin Buckley, Movie Night, robin and max bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: It was a few months after the Summer of ‘85. Over that time, Max mourned Billy and Hopper, bonded more with El and helped the Byers and El move. Over the course of months, she lost her step-brother and two of her best friends. She wouldn’t be surprised if Mike hated her for making El break up with him.But she’d been getting close with Robin during that time, sometimes going to her if she needed anything, and Robin enjoyed Max’s company.





	Sortir

It was a few months after the Summer of ‘85. Over that time, Max mourned Billy and Hopper, bonded more with El and helped the Byers and El move. Over the course of months, she lost her step-brother and two of her best friends. She wouldn’t be surprised if Mike hated her for making El break up with him.

But she’d been getting close with Robin during that time, sometimes going to her if she needed anything, and Robin enjoyed Max’s company.

At the moment, Max was hanging around Family Video, waiting for Robin to get off her shift. She was beginning to get impatient when her friend came out.

“Hey, Robin,” Max said. Robin turned her head to see Max where she was.

“Hey, kid,” She replied. “What’s up?” Max bit her lip, and timidly looked to Robin. “Is it your parents?”

Max nodded. “Yeah. Do you think it’d be okay if I stay with you tonight?”

Robin smiled. “Of course. I’m always here for any of you guys.” Max smiled back and they walked to her car. Max got into the passenger seat and buckled herself in. “Need anything from home?” Max shook her head no.

“I just… I don’t wanna be there,” She said meekly.

“Okay. Let’s go.”

Robin put the key in the ignition and turned it, the car starting with a clatter.

The car ride was spent in silence most of the time, with little bursts of conversation. Sometimes they’d talk about school, or their favorite movies.

Upon arriving at Robin’s house, Max became even more quiet. Robin patted her shoulder and said, “You okay?” Max nodded. Max and Robin got out of the car and walked to the front door. “My parents are out of town for a few days, so you’ll be okay.”

Max gave her a small smile. As they walked in, Max smelled some incense burning. It smelled of lavender, and it smelt so good.

“Hold on, let me get the guest room set up,” Robin said “Go ahead, make yourself comfortable.”

As Robin went up the stairs, Max went into the kitchen to sit at the island. Across from her was a bowl of apples, so she grabbed one. It was perfectly red, except for some yellow patches. She’d almost felt guilty taking it, even though Robin wouldn’t mind it.

Robin walked back downstairs into the kitchen. She saw the younger girl looking at the apple with a blank expression.

“Max?” She questioned quietly. Max turned around, setting the apple on the counter. “You’re being awfully quiet. Are you sure everything’s alright?” Max shrugged. Robin thought of something on the spot. “I think it’s been awhile since you’ve had some girl time.”

Max made a confused look, but it was true. The last time that happened was when she and El spent the night at Max’s house and she was telling El about Wonder Woman.

“C’mon, I got some movies in my room,” Robin said. Max hopped down from the counter, heading upstairs to Robin’s room.

Robin’s room was painted sky blue, and had posters of some artists that Max recognized (David Bowie, The Cure, Queen). Robin’s queen sized bed was made with four pillows and a big purple comforter with a black throw blanket at the foot of the bed. The floors were a bit messy, but it was just some clothes strewn about.

On the dresser across from the bed was a TV and VCR. “Take a seat, I’ll get the movie set up.”

Max sat on the bed, taking off her shoes and setting them near the bedside table. She fully laid down, the back of her head on the pillows.

The movie began to play. The title came up. It was  _ 16 Candles _ . It was one of Max’s favorites to watch with her old friends in California.

They watched the movie in silence.

\--------------------

Max was getting tired after movie number three. Robin noticed the yawning from the younger girl, so she stood up from the bed, going to turn off the TV and VCR. Robin walked back to the bed, sitting next to Max.

“Can I ask you something, Robin?” Max asked. Robin nodded. Max’s heart was in her throat. Why was this question weird? “When… when did you know you were gay?”

Robin was taken aback at the question, her mouth going slightly agape. Robin closed her mouth and cleared her throat. “Well… I was probably about nine when I knew I thought I liked girls more than guys. I was only about your age when I finally labeled myself.” Max nodded in understanding. “Why do you ask?”

Max bit her lip, enough to draw blood. She was nervous to say it. “I… I…” She stammered.

“Max?” She questioned.

“I think I like El. Like in the way she liked Mike,” She explained. “But I’m not sure, because I’m with Lucas.”

Robin scooted forward, wrapping an arm around the redhead. “It’s okay to not be sure. You don’t need to figure everything out right in this moment.” Max laid her head on Robin’s shoulder, feeling the warmth of the blonde radiating to the younger girl.

“Should… should I tell El about how I feel?” Max asked.

“I think you should. Or at least tell Lucas about it,” Robin said. Max yawned again. “You tired?”

Max chuckled. “Yeah, I guess.”

Robin smiled. “You can stay in here if you want.”

Max got under the covers, turning to the window. She gently closed her eyes, before succumbing to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I wanted to see the friendship of Max and Robin (and more of some of the other characters) and so I thought this would be nice to write. I'm starting school in a couple weeks, so works might be postponed until I find the time to write.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth.


End file.
